


Creme Filled Cocoa

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/F, Futanari, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Velvet use to be concerned about Coco occasional coming back drunk after partying, what if she hurt someone, or got hurt herself? Then one evening she returned drunk and greeted Velvet by cupping her balls and commenting about how full they felt. After an hour of having her balls and penis thoroughly sucked, licked, and fondled, Velvet doesn’t worry as much, especially when there’s the possibility of sex every time she returns now.
Relationships: Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina
Kudos: 48





	Creme Filled Cocoa

Velvet sighed as she waited in their room, sitting on her bed in her nightgown and reading a book to keep herself awake. Once again, her partner had gone out to party, likely getting drunk off her butt again. She could only hope that nothing too bad was happening, either her getting so drunk she fucked the nearest person, or _people_ , or worse, got herself hurt from her lack of balance...or hurt someone else in a fit of drunken anger.

Velvet shook her head. She couldn’t afford to think like that. Coco was her team leader, and was responsible enough to come back before anything bad happened...right? She shivered as the image of her having to bail Coco out of jail appeared in her head. “No! No, don’t think like that, Velvet...Coco _will_ come back...drunk off her tits, most likely, but she will come back safe.”

Velvet squeaked as her own phrasing entered her head, filling her mind with visions of a topless Coco, grabbing, squeezing, playing with her plush tits, pinching those pretty pink nubs, making them perked and sensitive.

Her cock throbbed in her panties, the head popping out and growing as her shaft swelled with blood, her painfully swollen balls churning with backed up seed from several days of having been unable to tend to herself.

Quickly, Velvet shucked her panties before they stretched too much and were ruined, sighing in relief as her cock was allowed to breathe freely. Her cock flipped her nightgown up, making her giggle slightly, before she decided to attempt ignoring it for another night.

Picking up her book, she curled her legs underneath her and started to read her book again, shivering slightly as her full balls brushed against her heels. She knew that she couldn’t go on too much longer without emptying herself, but she would persevere as long as possible.

She lost herself in the words placed in the book, looking over the dust theory and pondering on how to apply it to her weapon, so deeply immersed in her reading that she almost missed the door clicking as it was unlocked and opened.

Looking up, Velvet’s eyes widened as she saw an obviously inebriated Coco entering the room, her clothes slightly askew, but still covering her up from being seen. Setting her book aside, Velvet stood and made her way over, intent on helping her friend get ready for bed.

“ _Heyyyy, Bun-Bun...how’re you dooooinnnn?”_ Velvet winced as the reek of alcohol played hell on her sensitive nose, but persevered. “I’m likely better than you’re feeling, Coco…” she replied. “Now come on, we have to get you in your night clothes.”

Her eyes widened and a gasping squeak escaped the bunny’s lips as a hand slipped underneath her nightgown and between her legs, cupping her testicles, the coolness of the skin feeling outright _heavenly_ against her swollen and aching balls.

She jerked backwards, cock twitching as she backed into her bed, squeaking as she fell back on it, her nightgown fluttering up and exposing her to the flush faced Coco’s predatory gaze.

Velvet was frozen for a long moment, before she tried moving and covering herself, only to be stopped by Coco, who moved with ability belying her drunkenness and knelt between her spread thighs.

Velvet quivered, feeling Coco’s hot breath flowing between her legs, washing over her balls and wrapping around her cock. She whined, her hips bucking upwards a bit as that soft hand of her partner and team leader wrapped around her neglected cock, the shaft twitching wildly. “ _Coco~”_ she whined out.

“ _How naughty, Bun-Bun...I thought we shared everything...how could you hide such a big carrot from me?”_ Velvet’s eyes widened as soft (so soft) lips pressed against her leaking tip, her ears going wild as she felt what could only be Coco’s _tongue_ flicking against it, lapping up her sticky pre. “ _You’re going to pay me back!”_

Velvet opened her mouth to speak, to say _what_ exactly even _she_ didn’t know, but any concept of words were lost as her soft hand began to stroke her straining flesh and her lips began pressing feather light kisses to her balls. “ _Mmmm...so full…”_ a tongue licked a swath along her balls, making a spurt of pre squirt out of her cock, arcing in the air and landing on her own balls.

Velvet’s cheeks flamed as Coco giggled drunkenly, before moaning and arching upwards as her tongue moved over the sticky puddle, licking it up. Coco hummed. “ _Tastes...gooood...want some more!”_ the rabbit faunus’ eyes bulged as Coco’s hand picked up speed, while she began to lick and even _suck_ on her overfilled balls.

Velvet _keened_ , her breath leaving her and bucking as she felt Coco kiss her tip, before _falling_ on it, taking her sizable cock to the base in one smooth stroke. Breathless gasps escaped Velvet’s lips as she shook, erupting in orgasm in moments, her balls pulsing against Coco’s chin as she pumped a massive load into her belly.

Panting, Velvet buried her face into her hands, whining in humiliation at how quickly she had cum, despite the fact that she had been so severely backed up and she was finally experiencing something other than her hand or a suddenly very lackluster toy.

Coco’s giggling (no matter _how_ much it made her squirm, since she was still balls deep in her throat), didn’t help her feel any better. Her eyes crossed as Coco pulled back, sucking and licking her sensitive shaft all the way, humming as she pulled off with a loud _pop_.

“ _That was a lot of juicy cum, Bun-Bun…”_ Velvet swallowed as she stared down at her team leader, whom was licking her lips, before gasping as she bounced her balls gently in her free hand. “ _You still feel so full...got to empty that all out...we can’t have you pent up, now can we?”_

Velvet released a soft cry as Coco descended once more upon her, sucking, licking, stroking her cock and balls with hand, lips, and tongue, pleasure overwhelming her as her partner ripped orgasm after orgasm from her.

Time lost all meaning to Velvet, the only things she recognized were Coco cooing, the sounds of sucking and licking, and the seemingly endless waves of pleasure flowing through her.

Finally, her balls were empty, and her orgasms dry as Coco drew them from her. A small moan of discontent came from her partner as she finally detached herself from Velvet’s cock, giving it a small kiss. “ _Thanks for the treat, Velvet...gonna take a nap, now…”_ Velvet could only catch her breath as Coco stood, showing her swollen belly (her spent cock twitched as she realized that was caused by all of her cum) as she stripped herself free of her clothing, leaving her in a matching lace lined black silk demi bra and bikini panty set.

Velvet sat up as Coco walked over to her bed and crawled into it, curling up and passing out almost immediately, soft snores leaving her mouth.

Reaching up, Velvet wiped her forehead of the sheen of sweat that covered it. Taking some shaky breaths, swiftly grabbed her panties and slipped them on again, drowsiness filling her from the fact that she literally felt as though her life had been sucked out of her balls.

Closing her eyes, sleep came quickly, her last thoughts were of that she hoped that what happened repeated when Coco decided to go out to another party…

  
  


**Next Week…**

  
  


“Be back in a while, Bun-Bun! Gonna go dance and tease some boys! No need to wait up, though if I know you, you will!” Coco exclaimed as she slipped on her heels and opened the door.

Velvet giggled, her cock, resting on balls filled fit to burst, twitching unseen under her dress. “Yep! Have fun, Coco, I’ll see you later tonight!” the doe-eyed rabbit faunus couldn’t wait for the ‘afterparty’, already imagining soft lips and wicked tongue playing with her cock and balls once more...


End file.
